Update:Fox Update
https://web.archive.org/web/20080203203042/http://furcadia.com:80/update/fox.html We got a yummy new main server machine and also upgraded the smaller machines that run our forums, email and databases! It's been over two years since we updated our servers, so better, newer components are now available. The servers should are faster and more reliable than before the move! With a new server, we have lots of new toys to play with. We have three new digos, new DS lines, new seasonal avatars, .FOX files, and lots more! If you have questions, please check the FOX update FAQ *Unicorn Anthro Digo *Glamour Effect for the Unicorn's magic using a new particle system which we will have more goodies for later. *Foxen Ferian Digo *Furling Digo for one price you get two avatars, male and female furling kits that change when you change gender. *Chinchilla Seasonal DigoValentine's Day snug digo. *Flox Seasonal Digo for Spring which is like the new Foxen with a flower on it's back like wings! *More desctags including the requested "It" tag, all the "for lifers" and a new Candy vs Flowers for V-day. *Client side animations using KitterSpeak! (This will change Furcadia forever!) *Golden Age Skin is a new skin for the Furcadia client! Click on the C tab, then on 'Edit my settings'. From there, select 'Skins and Patches', and then choose 'Golden'. You won't be disappointed! *Item4.fox and Floor2.fox come with a few example animations. (You should make your animations in iteme though!) *Group Packages support for features such as larger maps, custom desctags, more DS lines, more locals, etc. *New DragonSpeak Commands *New "F" tab with extra room and some new buttons like "who", "forums" and "map". *Cntrl-shift-T uploads where you are standing. *Option for using right mouse click for movement. *Option to turn tab off in dreams. *Option to turn seasonal avatars off in your dream. *Remappable buttons. *Portraits and butlers are now buttons. *Test Mode for weavers to test out dreams made with SS and GP features. *The Wylde Updated! *New Silver Sponsor Perks! The Fox Update brings two new Silver Sponsor testing perks to subscribed players! **Live and Shared Dream Updating - SS will get to test out the awesome new feature Felorin is working on that allows you to edit your dream and see the result as you do so in your dream. You can also share this feature with trusted friends for multiple furres editing at once and it all showing up live! Note that you cannot yet share edit patch or DS, but this is the first step! **Snuggle Mode - Sponsors will get a new feature that allows them to initiate a "snuggle" that will move another character (can be non-SS) some pixels closer for better cuddling with friends. New DragonSpeak (0:220) When a Unicorn uses their Glamour, (1:71) and the triggering furre has Silver, Gold, or Diamond Sponsorship, (1:72) and the triggering furre has Group Access Level # or higher, (1:171) and the triggering furre does not have Silver, Gold, or Diamond Sponsorship, (1:172) and the triggering furre does not have Group Access Level # or higher, (5:184) set variable # to the number of the DragonSpeak Button they just pressed. (5:190) show everyone in the dream's DragonSpeak Button #. (5:191) hide everyone in the dream's DragonSpeak Button #. (5:192) move everyone in the dream's DragonSpeak Button # to (#,#). (5:193) show everyone in the dream's DragonSpeak Button # in tab #. (5:430) jump the animation of all copies of object type # in the dream to step #. (5:431) jump the animation of all copies of floor type # in the dream to step #. (5:432) jump the animation of all copies of wall shape # and texture # in the dream to step #. (5:433) jump the animation of DS Button # to step #. (5:434) reset the animation of all copies of object type # in the dream. (5:435) reset the animation of all copies of floor type # in the dream. (5:436) reset the animation of all copies of wall shape # and texture # in the dream. (5:437) reset the animation of DS Button #. (5:438) set the default animation delay of object type # to # milliseconds. (5:439) set the default animation delay of floor type # to # milliseconds. (5:440) set the default animation delay of wall shape # and texture # to # milliseconds. (5:441) set the default animation delay of DragonSpeak Button # to # milliseconds. (5:442) jump the animation of the triggering furre's DragonSpeak Button # to step #. (5:443) reset the animation of the triggering furre's DragonSpeak Button #. (5:444) set the default animation delay of the triggering furre's DragonSpeak Button # to # milliseconds. Category:Updates